Remembering the Past
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: Haruhi has lost her memory. She is now known as Shadow Shinji and she is friends with the 'princes and princesses' of Yale. Suddenly the old host club barges into her life flipping it upside down. Will Haruhi remember what happened to her or will those memories be lost forever? Rated T for now & a little bit of Supernatural stuff. Please Rate and Review.
1. The Beginning of it All

Okay, Phoenix of Darkness 2 owns nothing. All rights go to the author, Forgot her name. I have only watched the anime.

Haruhi – Shadow Shinji

Blaze- Shannon

Flare – Sky

Owl - Noel

I have no memory of my time when I was in high school. I don't even remember my own name. I remember my dream to become a lawyer and my high school lessons, but none of my friends. I remember my father handing me a ticket on the next plane to Connecticut. On my passport it said my name was Shadow Shinji.

Right now I am a second year college student at Yale. I feel an empty hole in my heart but I continue to try to find the answers. My friends have also been very supportive of my search, but so far there are no results. Then suddenly six men entered my life and turned it upside down.

It all started on a normal Monday. I heard someone shout my name on campus. I spun around to see who it was. It was my roommate, Blaze.

"Hey Blaze. Flare. How was class?" Blaze had hair that was as red as a blazing fire. Her true name was Shannon. She had an infectious laugh a care free attitude, but sometimes she can be a bit of a devil. Her twin sister, Flare, also was with her, as always. Flare's real name was Sky. Flare had reddish orange hair that had a tendency to stick up in the morning like the suns flare. Flare, also had a similar attitude, but she was the older of two and more immature.

"Boring," both of them replied at the same time. "But important if we want to continue on our path in fashion and becoming a worker in the technology department. But enough about us, what about you?"

"I am quite happy with the progress in my studies." It was true every passing day I was becoming closer to my goal of being a lawyer, like my mother."

"I'm happy for you Shadow," said Flare.

"Me too," said Blaze. Then they both came up and hugged her. I returned the hug. But something about the hug stirred a Deja vu moment, but I couldn't seem to remember it.

"Well let's go get some dinner," Chimed in a man suddenly. All three girls jumped at the sudden interruption.

I yelled at him, "Sugar, don't sneak up on us." The twins shouted in agreement.

Sugar was one of the oldest, but he was also the smallest. Although he was small he was a mixed martial arts master. He got his name because he was always as sweet as sugar to everyone. Hawk, his cousin and all-seeing companion, is the tallest one of my friends. He has jet black hair. He always watched over Sugar. His real name is Jake, but Sugar always called him Hawk when they were younger.

Then out of nowhere Sam, or Prince, as he liked to be called ran up and hugged me. Right behind him was Noel, or as we call him Owl. Sam was a bit of an air head. He was oblivious to everyone's feelings. He also thought of us as a family. He is the daddy, Owl is mommy, Flare and Blaze are my sisters, Sugar and Hawk are the neighbors, and I am Sam's daughter. Then there is Owl. He is all knowing. He was at the top of his class last year and knew almost everything about everyone.

"Alright Prince, but you're paying." Prince smiled at this and then ran to the nearest restaurant, which was a Taco Bell. After we had gotten our food we sat down and began to talk. Oh yeah and at this school we are known as the Princes and Princesses of Yale.

_-Mean While In Japan-_

"Any information on Haruhi Fujioka," said a man around twenty-one.

"No, all we know is that she left for America two years ago. Ranka is still refusing to help us find his daughter," he said fearfully.

"DAMN IT," said the man as he smashed his hand on his desk.

"Calm down Kyoya. I mean Ottori- san."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HER FOR TWO YEARS! WHY CAN'T WE FIND HER," shouted Kyoya. Suddenly his cell phone went off. He reached angrily into his pocket.

"What is it Tamaki." Every word was laced of poison. He was clearly angry.

"Have you found her yet? Have you? Have you?" Tamaki was almost shouting. He had been through this so many times before but he still chose to be optimistic.

"Unfortunately, no new information has come up. But let's try going to Ranka's ourselves. Tell the others." He hung up the phone and said, "I hope we will finally get information. Oki get the car we are going to Ranka Fujioka's."

"Yes sir," said Oki in his monotone voice. He had witnessed all of Mr. Ottori's vain attempts to find Ms. Fujioka. Honestly he felt bad for his master. He was always searching for that girl that walked in and out of their lives. Oki gave his full support to finding this mystery girl.

-At Ranka's- 

There was a knock at the door. Ranka opened it and lo and behold there was the host club. "Hello sweeties it's been so long. He said enthusiastically as he let them in. _'Dammit, again. I hope they aren't here to ask about Haruhi and would just leave soon. That's unlikely considering normally they sent servants over to try and figure it out,' _thought Ranka. Unfortunately his fears were confirmed in one sentence.

"Mr. Fujioka please tell us where Haruhi is." Kyoya, to emphasize, he got to his knees. The other hosts all did the same thing. _'I hoped that this will convince him,'_ thought Kyoya.

"Please, get off your knees, all of you. I will tell you where Haruhi is." There was clear sadness in Ranka's voice. 'I really did not want to tell them this,' he thought sadly to himself. He took a deep breath and began. "Haruhi goes to Yale, in America. She is staying in Flare and Blaze's apartment near the school. This is all the information I can give you." He paused then said, "So are you going to chase her down?"

They all looked at him like he was nuts and said, "Hell, yeah!" except Mori who just nodded his heand and Hunny who yell "Yay we're going see Haru – chan again!" Then said, "That's a bad word don't use it!"

Kyoya picked up his phone and told his workers to get the private jet ready. All of the host club members left and they all said as they headed off for their limos, "Haruhi get ready, because we're gonna turn your world upside down.

-Back At Yale-

"Man am I stuffed," said Shadow with her voice full of pleasure. "Anyone else?'

"Me two," said everyone but Owl. All he replied was a simple yes.

"Loosen up Owl," said Flare as she got closer to him.

"You're always so," continued Blaze in her complaining voice and she too got closer.

"Uptight." They both finished the sentence and hung their arms around his neck.

"Get off of me or I will call the police," said Owl.

"See," They both said to exaggerate their point. "Well any way Shadow lets go home." Then they sprinted off.

"Kay. See the rest of you tomorrow," said Shadow happily as she ran after the twins. The rest of her friends yelled good bye and headed home.

-On Kyoya's Private Jet-

"How much longer until we see our daughter, mommy," asked a happy Tamaki.

"Twenty hours at the most. Eight more hours on the plane and twelve because we have to actually find her." Kyoya stated this in his 'I know everything and you don't voice.'

"Can't we speed this up," claimed Hikaru. "I can't wait that long. I want to see Haruhi now." It has been two years since I last saw her. I wonder if anything has changed about her. Nah, I doubt that. She will always be Haruhi Fujioka,' thought Hikaru.

"No," stated Kyoya simply but underneath that cool exterior he was also wishing to get there faster. He was also curious about how Haruhi was doing.

"Don't worry you guys. We're going to see Haru-chan soon," chimed in Hunny.

"Yeah," agreed Mori with a rare smile.

-Flare, Blaze, and Shadow's apartment-

Flare came out of the shower to find her sister and Shadow playing with their twin tabby cats, Hikaru and Karou. Shadow had come up with the names. Flare and Blaze had asked her where she thought of those names. They also had a barn owl named Kyoya, a dog named Tamaki, a bunny named Hunny, and a snake named Mori.

The strange thing was that when confronted about the names, Shadow simply said they fit their personalities. Hunny was always eating carrots calmly next Mori, who protected him from the cats for some odd reason. The cats were little devils to Tamaki and sometimes got Shadow into trouble. Kyoya just sat there on his perch indifferent to the noise around him. He always had this creepy look like he was calculating everything.

"Yo, Shadow showers open." Flare had interrupted the cute scene of the cats crawling over Shadow.

"Kay. It's not like I can't play with them later." Shadow carefully removed the cats from her then grabbed her towel and pajamas. Haruhi entered the shower after she had removed her clothes and began to think aloud to herself.

"Why can't I remember anything from my years in High School? What happened to me?" She let the hot water fall on her head and shoulders and drip down her body as she contemplate some answers. Soon she went back to her shown.

After she had finished her shower it was midnight. All of the animals were sleeping soundly. To not disturb them Shadow moved silently into her room and brought out a blanket. She placed it on the sleeping twins. Then she went into her room and fell asleep. At the same time the former host club landed at the airport.


	2. Finding Haruhi

As you know I own nothing but the idea of the story. I forgot to tell you, Hunny is still very small. Fourteen Pages Whoo. Anyway Enjoy:)

-At the Airport – Midnight -

"Yay, we're finally here," shouted Hunny.

"We're going to see my daughter. Aren't you happy Mommy," asked Tamaki. The reason he asked was because Kyoya looked for lack of a better word confused.

"Kyoya, are you listening," asked Tamaki as he shook his shoulder. This seemed to snap him out of his confusion.

"Yes," he said as he pushed up his glasses. He was thinking to himself about how he would 'punish' their disobedient dog. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called for a limousine to pick them up.

"Hey Milord," started Hikaru.

"Where are we going to sleep," finished Karou.

"Oh, um," said Tamaki stupidly. Kyoya interjected said, "We will be staying at the Omni hotel. It is less than a mile and very close to Yale so we have a higher chance to find Haruhi.

"Yeah let's find Haru-chan," shouted Hunny. Then he yawned. "I'm sleepy. Let's get to the hotel fast."

"Yeah," stated Mori as he picked up Hunny.

**Next Morning – Saturday **

Shadow walked into the living room and Flare and Blaze were still asleep. Shadow came up with an idea to get the two up. She went back into her room and grabbed two pillows and then reentered the living room and set them on the couch. Then she went to get Mori.

She then let Mori wrap around her neck while she got the two pillows and threw them at Flare and Blaze. Shadow then quickly placed the snake in front of both of their faces. When the twins removed the pillows they were face to face with Mori. They both let out terrified shrieks.

Shadow was laughing hysterically on the floor. "My god the looks on your faces were priceless. You should have seen them they were all wah and eek," she said through her laughing and attempted to reconstruct the images of their shocked faces. Then two pillows came flying at her and hit her squarely in the face. Shadow jumped at Flare and began their morning ritual of wrestling that always happed one way or another.

"Well, all funny business aside we have a breakfast planned at that coffee shop near the Omni Hotel okay," said Blaze while Shadow was still attacking her sister because she threw the pillows.

"Okay," Shadow and Flare said as they continued wrestling. After Blaze had left to get changed, Shadow got the upper hand on Flare.

"Yes. I win again. Five times in a row beat that." Shadow yelled out as she pinned Flare to the floor for three seconds.

"Be prepared Shadow," said Flare as she got up. "I will get you one day." She walked of laughing evilly.

"Yeah, I'll be prepared for that day that will never come, said Shadow as she ran into her room to get some clothes. Shadow picked out a pair of blue jean short shorts, her vans, a red, white, and black short sleeved flannel shirt with one button buttoned, a black cami underneath, and a red and black fedora.

Blaze wore black heels denim shorts, with a v – neck blue shirt, with a blue pearl necklace, a black hat, and blue hoop earrings. Flare wore a similar out fit with black heels, denim short, a black v neck shirt, a black hat, a black pearl necklace, and black hoop earrings.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

As we walked down the street to the nearby coffee shop we attracted the attention of almost every male we passed. We were used to this. Normally we got five confessions a week, but we always rejected them. I was remembering the first day I met Flare and Blaze.

Two years ago at Yale

_ It was the first day of school, when two reddish, orange hair girls bumped into me. "Watch where you're going," they simultaneously said together._

_"I was looking. You bumped into me."_

_"Well we are rich. So you should apologize," said the twin on the right._

_"Does it truly matter who has more money than whom. We are all judged by our character not our status. I mean I have only enough money for a few meals. While you may be rich socialites, you have a rude demeanor. I will have more friends than you because I look at the character of people not how much they are worth."_

_Both looked shocked at the 'poor person' who dared to talk back to them. They had always been pampered to the point where it was annoying. This was the first dose of reality._

_"How about this if you can figure out which one of us is Flare," Said the one on the right._

_"Then we will apologize and let you stay with us," finished the other twin. "Okay I'm Flare and this is my little sister Blaze. Let's get ready to play." They both put their hair up and put on hats that were identical. "Close your eyes." I did. The twins began to swap places very quickly. This caused many people to stop and look on. Finally they told me to open my eyes._

_"The one on the on the right is Flare and the one on the left is Blaze," I stated simply. Both twins looked at me shocked. Normally people never go them right unless they looked at their hair._

_"How did you know," Flare stuttered._

_"Simple. You both are your own person. Flare, you have a certain tone to your voice that makes you come across more mischievous than your sister. While Blaze in your voice you tend to stretch your s's a tad bit longer. You may both look alike, but you two are completely different in your own ways. I do expect you to keep to your end of the deal."_

_"We're sorry. And you may stay with us," said Blaze and Flare truthfully as the crowd dispersed. _

_"Thank you but today I found six animals on the street do you mind if I bring them along?"_

_"Sure no problamo," they said as the latched their arms around my neck. "But what animals are they?"_

_"Um I own a snake, a dog, two twin cats, a bunny, and an owl. Their names are Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, Hunny, and Kyoya."_

_"Okay," was all they said. They really didn't seem to care._

_That was the beginning of a new friendship. Later they introduced me to their friends and told me there real names. I remember the time I gave all of the others nicknames and they just stuck, but they called me Shadow just because it sounded like a nickname already. They all opened up to me slowly and we became tight friends._

Back to the Present

Shadow was pushed back into reality when the twins waved their hands in front of her face and yelled," BOO!" This caused Shadow to flinch.

"What were you guys saying," she asked sheepishly. "I'm sorry I zoned out."

"I said we're here," said Flare slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Flare opened the door and let her sister and shadow in before she walked in herself and let the door close. They quickly saw their group because Prince was waving his arms calling for his daughter.

"Hi you guys," said Shadow, Flare, and Blaze at the same time. The guys at the table began chuckling. Shadow began to look around for what was so funny when she saw the sign on the stage that had all sorts of instruments. Shadow then proceeded to grab Prince's arm and drag him to the stage and sit him down at the electric piano. This caused the others to look on confused as she whispered something into Prince's ear.

This caused Prince to smile as she made her way to the microphone. Shadow began to sing as Prince played the piano. "This son is Almost Lover by One Cell in the Sea." Then she began.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever Trick_

_I never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Good bye my almost lover_

_Good bye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luck less romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should of known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you never let me forget these images_

_No_

_I never want to see u unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Good bye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring be heart ache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm broken_

_And I bet you were just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out_

_Of my life_

_Good bye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be_

_So long luck less romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you b ring me heartache a_

_Almost lovers_

_Always do_

After the last note from piano faded the shop, which had attracted many customers, erupted in clapping. They all called for an encore. Shadow knew that Blaze and flare could each play an instrument so she said to them, "Flare, Blaze get up here I need your help." Both twins got up on the stage. Shadow ran up and whispered into the other three's ears one by one telling them what song they were going to do. They all agreed and Blaze picked up the guitar. "_This is Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. _You know sometimes I feel like everyone is waiting for me to fall down and give up. Hope this inspires you to never give up and to never give in_._ "One, two, three four," shouted Flare.

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_The tricky thing_

_is Yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers, just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy_

_Endings_

_In backyards_

_Winning battles with the wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands up,_

_And keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting_

_For you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching_

_To see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_So here you are,_

_Two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_,Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around_

_Now they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown_

_And nobody comes to save you now_

_But you got something they don't_

_Yeah, you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waitingFor you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watchingTo see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes_

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night grows dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting_

_For you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching_

_To see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_-A L_ittle Bit earlier at the Omni Hotel- Lobby

"Hey Kyoya were hungry," said Hikaru. He hadn't eaten since the day before.

"Yeah Kyo-chan. How about we look around for somewhere to eat," suggested Hunny.

"Very well then, let's go," said Kyoya in his I'm leader voice. They exited the hotel and saw a little bit down and across the street a lot of people were cramming into a coffee shop.

Then Tamaki said, "Let's go see what's going on over there. It looks interesting." Tamaki made it to the cross walk and waited for the others to follow. The others made it to the cross walk when it said to go, so they did. When they made it to the coffee shop and entered they were surprised to see their Haruhi singing. The song was Eyes Open by Taylor Swift and it was almost over.

They had enough decency to wait until she finished her song before they yelled out.

_-Haruhi's P.O.V.-_

Once again the store erupted in clapping but then suddenly a voice shout "Make way I want to see my daughter." The customers did as they were told and there were six men. They were all gorgeous to say the least, by normal standards. But I hung out with the prettiest people on campus. To me these people were underneath us in looks.

Then another voice rang out, "Yay Haru – Chan. It's been forever" The small blond boy grabbed onto her neck. 'He looks to be only ten years old at the most, but since I know Sugar, I'll kept my mind open to the fact that he could be older,' I though.

"Hey Haruhi," then said a man raven haired man with glasses. 'Wow he reminds me of Owl," I thought.

"Hi," said the tallest man in the group, who also had black hair. 'Okay this is just too weird," I thought.

"Haruhi," shouted two orange haired twins. 'Okay. This is completely strange. Someone help me figure this out,' my mind racing at a million miles per hour.

Then the twins suddenly both grabbed one of my arms while the small child was still holding onto my neck, which only added to the pain. And then the blond boy who was probably first to speak latched onto my left arm. The taller blond man and the twins began to pull. It began to hurt too much so I shouted "Hawk! Help me!"

Suddenly Hawk was there, holding me bridal style as he ripped the small child off my neck. He set the small child down then carried me back to our table followed by Flare and Blaze who made faces at the six weird boys.

Hawk then set me down next to Sugar who offered me a drink. I gladly accepted this and Owl told me they had already paid so we could leave. We made sure to avoid the six until we reached the door and the bell jingled.

The six stalkers turned and faced me. Hawk picked Sugar up and put him on his shoulders and carried me bridal style and ran while the others delayed them until Hawk, Sugar, and I were long gone. Then they left, but before Blaze and Flare left they bowed and took off their hats and put them in front of their nose and mouth.

Then they said, "Until we meet again." Then they twirled out of the door together leaving a very confused group of people.

"Well we meet her," input Mori after a few awkward moments of silence. Everyone looked at him. They were not pleased with his comment so they slapped him, then they left Mori standing there. Mori didn't even defend himself and now he had a red mark on his face that he should probably treat. Then a thought crossed his mind as he was running to catch up with the others, 'Why didn't Haruhi remember us? Well that is a question for tomorrow.'

TO BE CONTINUED …..


	3. The Confrontation

Hey guys if you're reading this that must mean you are interested. Yay, back to the point I do not own Ouran High School host Club. Whispers, "Yet" Quiet evil laugh. Enjoy

On the way to the movies

"Hey Shadow," Shadow turned to face Sugar. "Who were those creeps?"

"My guess is as good as yours. By the way Hawk you can set me down now." Hawk blushed slightly as he set her down. "Thank you kind sir," she said bowing and giving her best host smile which caused him to become a shade redder.

"Hey Hawk," Hawk turned to Prince. "You like Shadow don't you?" Prince used teasing voice and then began to prance around like a deer. Then a small fist hit him in the face. "Oww," Prince complained as he held his nose and looked at Sugar confused. "What did I do?"

"You teased my cousin. That's not nice at all," Sugar said with a pout.

"Well getting off the dating subject," began Flare.

"Who were those weirdoes back there Shadow," finished Blaze.

"Like I said, I don't know. One thing I realized though was that they called me Haruhi."

"Well that's obviously not your name. Your name is Shadow Shinji, a poor scholarship student with wealthier friends," said Owl a matter of the facts voice.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me I barely have a penny to my name Owl," she said extremely sarcastically.

"Well it IS the truth," said Sugar innocently. "Any way let's get to the movies. I want to see the movie _Snow White and the Huntsman."_

"_Avengers," _said Hawk.

"_Snow White and the Huntsman,"_ said the twins as they grabbed onto sugars arms. This made Hawk fidget but he did not strike them.

"Avengers," said Owl and Prince. Then everyone turned and looked at me.

"Great. You've just got to put the decisions on me, don't you?" The exasperation in her voice was obvious to all.

"Yup," all of them replied at the same time. A frown crossed over Shadows face. You could practically see the light bulb above her head as a smile came across her face as she smacked her fist down into her hand.

"How about we see _Avengers _this week since it came out earlier and _Snow White and the_ _Huntsman _next week because it just came out. Okay," Shadow proposed. She still had a bright smile on her face that the others couldn't refuse, so they all agreed. Then they continued on the way to the theater, still attracting the attention of all who saw them.

They arrived at the theater and bought their tickets and food then found their seats. From left to right the seat order was this: Flare, Blaze, Sugar, Hawk, Shadow, Owl, and Prince. This week was Owl's turn to sit next to the chatter box, Prince.

If you looked at Owl you could see his killer intent without even trying. That is everyone except Prince. He was as oblivious as ever and during the entire movie he was going, "Mommy what is that man wearing? Who is the bad guy? Mommy I have to go to the bathroom. Do you know where it is?"

Luckily for us only a few people were in the theater when Owl smacked Prince in the face and told him quote "SHUT UP YOU DAMN IDIOT! KEEP THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS CLOSED FOR FIVE MINUETS," Unquote. And that was only five minutes into the movie. Then to prevent any further outbursts I switched seats with the hot headed Demon Owl, as we called him when he got mad. The rest of the movie Prince was in the isle growing mushrooms, and occasionally glancing in our direction.

When we left the theater Prince was still upset, but the rest of us were laughing about Owl's outburst and Prince's mushroom farm, which at that exact moment a very confused movie janitor was trying to figure out how someone grew so many mushrooms in a little over two hours and how he was going to get rid of them.

Guys," said Shadow. This caused the other six to turn around. "How about the skate park next?"

"Yeah," everyone but Hawk and Owl said. They all then scurried home to get their bikes, skateboards, and scooter in Sugar's case.

When they all met up at the skate park Owl, Prince, and Flare had their bikes, while Blaze, Hawk and Shadow had their skateboards. That left Sugar with the scooter, but he didn't care. He still could do cool tricks.

Shadow was the first to take off. She went straight for the largest half – pipe in the park. She climbed to the top then she pushed herself down the pipe. Once she reached the other side and was airborne she did a nose grab then a tail grab and came back on the ramp. Then when she reached the other side again she proceeded to do a hand plant. She continued to do tricks until when she was finished with her ride and tried to get off at the top. Blaze was their waiting. She reached out her hand to get Shadow onto the platform but she missed. Shadow almost made it back on the platform but Blaze missed her hand and she fell head first to the ground.

Shadows P.O.V.

I hear screaming. Who is it? Blaze? She's telling me to turn. I do but I only managed to land on my face. I wasn't wearing a helmet so it was good that Blaze yelled at me. I blacked out as I saw hazily the others running to me. I see a hazy image. It looked like me and my father at a doctor's office. The doctor was about to speak when I woke up. My eyes opened very quickly. I was slightly blinded due to the light, but after a few blinks I was good to go. I looked around and saw all my friends in the room. I smiled it felt good to have dependable friends. They all rushed over to me to see if I was alright.

At the sight of me awake, Sugar broke down. "I thought you weren't going to wake up Shadow,' said Sugar through his tears. I patted his head and said, "I'm fine. It was my fault for not getting off at the bottom."

"No. No it wasn't your fault,' shouted Blaze. "It was my fault! I didn't get your hand! I missed it and you fell." She was crying. I began to pat her on the head. "Well I'm fine aren't I? I'm not dead and I'm not horribly wounded either." I then turned and looked at Owl and asked, "Can we go now?"

"As impatient as ever Shadow, but yes the doctor said just to wait until you woke up to go." After he finished, I got up grabbed my skateboard and told them I was going home. Little did I know that the hospital that I was at belonged to one of the creeps.

-At the Omni Hotel- Kyoya's room – Narrator

The phone rang. Kyoya grabbed it and began to speak as he straightened out his clothes. "Kyoya Ottori her, you may speak."

"_Yes, Mr. Ottori the doctors have just treated a girl matching your description. She was wearing the same clothes that you described. She also had six friends with her. Uh two reddish orange haired twins, a man with glasses like yours, a ten year old child, a silent giant, and a bumbling blond hair man," _ said the man on the other line.

"Perfect. Tell the doctors to keep them in the room," said Kyoya. He was getting antsy. He didn't want her escaping this time.

"_But sir, the doctors have already said she could leave. All they have to do is remove the IV's. Wait she removed them herself and already left, but her friends are here. Should we keep them,"_ asked the man timidly. He was especially terrified about his reaction to the part about the girl leaving.

"Yes," Kyoya hissed out at the man. There was enough poison in that one word to kill three elephants.

"_O…Okay_," the man stuttered and hung up terrified. If he wanted to live he knew that he had to keep those children in that room.

He rushed into the room where the teens were. They all looked at him in surprise. "Uh," he began. "The doctor wants you ALL to stay to talk about your friend. Okay." He emphasized the 'all' the sentence to the point where even a sloth could understand it.

"Alright," said Blaze with her eyes down cast. She was still upset about not catching Shadow even though Shadow said it was not her fault. She did not notice the man leave the room. Even twenty minutes later she did not notice six men enter, but the others did.

Only when Sugar spoke did Blaze snapped out of her depression. She looked up and saw the six creeps from earlier.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" The anger in Blaze's voice so venomous, that the other six flinched. Kyoya was the first to recover.

"We are here to talk about Haruhi Fujioka," he stated simply. Blaze, Flare, Hawk, Owl, Sugar, and Prince all looked at them like they were crazy.

Sugar was the first to speak, "Yeah okay, but we were in here with shadow Shinji not Haruhi Fujioka."

**Yay, my first Cliffy. Sorry about that but I'm tired today anyway im going on vacation soon but I'll still try to update. But if I have to pay for internet then I will post an update when I get back. Have a Great Summer You guys.**


	4. Learning Part Of The Truth

I own nothing but the idea of this story. So I might forget to put the label on other stories don't sue me if I do. Thank you .

Ottori Hospital –

"What do you mean that that girl is not Haruhi Fujioka, but Shadow Shinji, "exclaimed Kyoya in an outrage. "She is the spitting image of Haruhi and unless Shadow has a twin she doesn't know about, then THAT IS HER!"

"Calm down Kyoya," said Mori calmly. He was just as confused as everyone else but he didn't show it. Mori also couldn't help but notice Hawk, the man who had whisked Haruhi off her feet, also wore a mask on his face. Then he noticed something for the first time. _Why do these people seem to be copies of us? I mean they almost have the same personalities as us too. This is just too strange._

"So Kyoya was it," said Blaze with a nonchalant hand twirl gesture. "The Haruhi you know," She paused waiting for her twin to start back up because she was worn up. Both emotionally and physically worn out. 'It_ was hard enough to get over the fact that I didn't catch Shadow. But NOW I've gotta put up with these moron,' though Blaze to herself_

"Is Shadow to us, so if you could please Hawk and Sugar," finished Flare with a smile on her face. Suddenly Hawk and Sugar were flying at the tallest one and the smallest one. They all appeared evenly matched, that was until Hawk climbed up the wall and did a back flip landing behind Hunny. He then smashed his elbow into the small man's back and he fell to the ground unconscious before he even hit the floor.

This distracted the taller man and Sugar saw that. Sugar jumped up behind the tall man and stuck him in the neck causing him to pass out on the floor with his companion. Owl then gave the other four **still conscious **people his death glare.

Three of them backed away into the corner while the other one, Kyoya, just stared back. Owl then said to the bespectacled man, "Seeing how we have defeated two of your friends," he said looking at the unconscious people on the floor. "And seeing how three of them are huddled in the corner like freezing penguins." He then made a hand gesture to the still shivering idiots in the corner. "I think we have the choice to leave," he finished as he pushed his classes up that gave a menacing glare.

Kyoya clenched his hand and said, "Fine, through his clenched teeth. He then moved out of the door way with his eyes downcast. He thought to himself as the six left. _You win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky, you damn bastards. _

-On the street-

"What was that all about," said Prince in a daze. He was still very confused. He thought to himself, '_How do those perverts know my sweet daughter. (lets out a mental cry.)_

Owl then pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Well obviously they think Shadow is their Haruhi. How stupid can you be Prince?"

"Well we'll have to interrogate, I mean ask Shadow about those creeps," said Sugar. There was an evil intent coming off of him.

'_How can this cute kid look so murderous,' everyone thought. _

_-Back in the Hospital-_

Hunny just regained consciousness. He could hear Kyoya shouting at someone.

"You idiot, stop growing mushrooms in my hospital!" Hunny then got up and walked over to Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan, stop shouting." An evil intent came off of him too. And the same thought passed through their minds. '_How can this cute kid look so murderous?' _

During this time Mori had woken up and looked around. Then the memories hit him. How he was beaten and how he and Mitskuni failed to get any new information on Haruhi_. I swear to find our Haruhi and beat those people who hurt Mitskuni. Hawk and Sugar you better watch out,_ thought Mori.

"We need a plan to get Haruhi back," said Hikaru and Karou. Suddenly there was a white board with an elaborate plan written on it. Then Tamaki told them his plan.

"It's called 'Plan Find Haruhi and make her remember us.' First we find her then try to figure out a way for her to remember us."

Everyone but Mori and Kyoya agree. They both knew that suddenly reappearing in Haruhi's life would terrify her to the point of exhaustion, but they did not stop the others. It was too late. They were going to put their plan in motion even if they tried to stop it.

-On the street-

The Princes and Princesses were walking back to Shadow, Blaze, and Flare's apartment when they saw Shadow. She was playing with some of the regular street players. She was dancing and singing the song_ Someday by Max Schnider._

_I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing._

I never doubt my dreams.  
Always live 'em out.  
'Imma tell the world.  
They gotta hear me out.  
Just give me one mic so I can scream it loud.  
And I just need someone that I can make proud.  
'Cause I can't wait for that Someday.  
And that Someday, it is coming.  
I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me.  
I wanna wish up to the stars, I can.  
I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands.  
See myself there like a dream in the past.  
And everything I want, 'Imma get it at last, okay.  
And I know that there's no limit.  
We're persuing all our dreams and we gon' make it.  
And tell the world that the best is yet to come, can you hear me? Oh.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Now that I'm older, I think about it.  
I was really having fun, too cool about it.  
I guess mom's was predicting the future.  
She knew that one day I was gon' move ya'.  
But now I see everything a little different.  
The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit.  
I'm always looking out for myself and family.  
They gonna be surprised, shouting out "oh we", I got it.  
Everything my momma wanted from me, I got it.  
Anybody come and take it from me, I got it.  
'Cause it's all, I'm so close, I can dream about it.  
I can feel I got it, music I'm all about it.  
I'm here to make a change, 'Imma be about it.  
I didn't come this far to stop now.  
And I can't rest 'till I get my dreams found out.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

One day I'm gon' be king of the palace.  
When I reigned, I'll be in the Metalloids.  
Everything will be okay.  
Every single day all day  
You can follow me if you wanna go.  
'Imma take the lead, I got the star role.  
Twinkle in the night like the star goes.  
When you see us you know.

The next big thing  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday, I'll be the next big thing.  
Someday  
Someday  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

She danced as she sang. She looked amazing to all who watched her. She moved as graceful as a gazelle. She looked as if she belonged with the street dancers and singers.

Her friends just stared at her in awe. They never knew how good she was at the preforming arts. During her dancing and singing she put her hat on the ground and soon it was filled to the brim with money. Then once she picked up her hat she finished singing.

The money in her hat was mostly dollars which she put in her pocket and the change she gave to a man sitting by the tree with a cup.

"How much money did you make," asked Owl. He was smiling. It was an actual smile, not a false smile.

Shadow was surprised so she didn't respond for a few seconds. "Oh um let's count: five, ten, fifteen, thirty-five, forty, forty-one, ninety-one, and one – hundred. It looks like someone accidently slipped in a fifty, a twenty, and a ten. Must have made a mistake." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Or they thought you were really good and one guy watching was rich," said Hawk.

"You must be tired Hawk," said Sugar. All he got in response was a head shake no. Hawk really wasn't tired; he had fallen asleep while in the hospital and had woken up a few moments before Haruhi did.

Then Shadow let out a huge yawn. "Alright we better take this sleepy bear home," said Blaze. She and her sister were going to drag her when Hawk stepped in. He picked her up bridal style and told Blaze and Flare to go and he would follow. They began to go home and Hawk followed.

As they were walking Shadow snuggled closer to hawk's chest, causing him to blush. The twins had chosen that moment to look behind at him and saw this. The same devious though crossed their minds as they continued walking.

"So Hawk," said Flare. She was smiling. She couldn't wait to see the emotions on Hawk's face.

"You like Shadow. Don't cha," finished Blaze, with the same devious smile and thought. This caused Hawk to blush a shade redder than normal.

"So you do," they both teased. "We won't tell her. Hawk let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Thank you." Those two words made the twins feel bad. They had used Hawk's feeling against him.

"We're sorry," they both said. Hawk just smiled and nodded. The rest of the trip was silent and when they got to the apartment Hawk set her down in her bed. When Hawk turned around after he had closed the door there was Blaze.

"It's a far walk home just stay here." Hawk just nodded and took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sugar. He then put his phone away and laid down on the couch.

"Night," said the twins from their room. Then all the lights went out and the house was silent.


	5. Pranks & Plans

I own nothing but this story. I only own the characters Blaze, Flare, Sugar, Hawk, Prince, and Owl. By the way_ Italics means thoughts or something belonging to someone else like a song. _Also in this chapter there is a bit of a romance. Nothing kinky just a little bit of French kissing. Have fun. Kinda've just a fun chapter.

-The girls' apartment- Shadow's Point of View

'Ughh. What time is it Bl," I stopped short there on the couch was Hawk. _This is going to be fun. Let's see which prank should I use today? Oh I know which one is perfect._

As I was getting my prank ready Blaze and Flare were setting up their own prank. They had decided to put Deep Heat on the toilet seat. Apparently that can cause some unpleasant sensations if applied to sensitive areas.

Now back on my planI then went and got Hunny and put him on Hawk's chest. It was only a few minutes until Hawk had woken up and when he did I began to talk.

"Morning, Hawk." The funny thing was Hunny knew when to open his mouth when I talked and Hawk was tired so he fell for it more easily. "How are you this morning?" Hawk looked confused.

"Shadow," He had a very confused look on his face. It was kind of like the one Adam Sandler made on the movie _grown-ups_ when he went back to get the dog, except his tongue was not hanging out. "Is that you?

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you a rabbit," he said stroking the bunny down the back.

"Because my year is the year of the rabbit, so sometimes I turn into a rabbit." Hawk was beginning to wake up so I jumped up from behind the couch and quickly grabbed Hunny. Then I quickly hung my head over the couch and in front of his face shouted "BOO!"

This caused him to flinch a little and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me over the couch and on top of him.

Luckily I didn't land on top of Hunny. So to put him out of danger I put him on the ground and watched him hop a safe distance away. "So how was your morning," I asked him nonchalantly.

'_She seriously doesn't understand this situation, does she? She can be so oblivious sometimes,' thought Hawk. _Then he answered, "Good, except for the fact that I thought that you were a rabbit."

"You really thought I was a rabbit," I said through chuckles.

"Yeah," he said.

"Maybe this will make it up to you," I said as I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Hawk turned a cherry red and looked away. I leaned down next to his ear and said, "So. Do you forgive me?" He suddenly flipped me over and pinned me under him. This caused a sense of Deja ve.

I couldn't remember that at that moment because Hawk said, "I'll forgive you if you kiss me again."

"Okay," I said. I leaned in and kissed him deeper. He opened his mouth a little and I invaded his mouth with my tongue. Then Blaze and Flare entered the room.

"Eww," they both said as they entered. "Get a room." I responded by picking up a pillow and throwing it at them.

"Thanks for ruining the moments guys," I said sarcastically as Hawk turned cherry red again.

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. We heard the toilet flush minutes later and Blaze and Flare began to laugh. They then filled me in on what they had done. Hawk came out of the bathroom looking generally comfortable.

Then I said to him, "It was Blaze and Flare. They put the Deep Heat on the toilet seat, not me."

"Nice to know you can keep a secret," said Flare.

"Just a bit of revenge for earlier," I said. After letting the words register Hawk looked neither mad nor upset.

"Man! This expressionless guy ruins all the pranks," exclaimed Blaze.

"Well maybe we should target someone with more emotions," concluded Flare as they both turned my way. _I better watch out they look serious._

-Omni Hotel again Hunny and Mori's room –

"You wake him," said Hikaru to Karou. These idiots were debating on who was going to wake up Hunny.

"No. You,' said Karou to Tamaki. They were all terrified, because Hunny could have an attitude in the morning.

"But I don't wanna die," screamed Tamaki so loud that it woke Hunny and Mori. Mori saw his cousin begin to emit his killer intent and rudhed over to him to calm him down. Which thank the lord, he did. "Now we have to wake up the Shadow King," gulped Karou.

To prevent the Shadow King a.k.a. Kyoya from killing them they silently began to plan their strategy.

Step one: Find out Haruhi's schedule and bug her until she reaches her destination.

Step two: Find Haruhi's cell number and call her numerous times.

Step three: Find out where she lives and constantly ring the doorbell until she opens the door.

Final step: remind her of all of the good times with the host club and hopfully jog her memory.

By ten Kyoya was out of bed. By the time he made it to Hunny and Mori's room the rest of them (except Mori) were all excited about something. Then Tamaki came up and hugged him.

He then said, "Mommy we figured a plan on how to make Haruhi remember us!"

Kyoya crushed their hopes with a single sentence. "You do realize this plan is considered stalking, which is a federal offence." He said this in his matter of fact voice. He then picked up the eraser and erased the huge white board where this was written and went back to his room sat on the bed. Then he took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and basically anything that started with an s and went back to his sweet dreams of a particular girl.


	6. The First Memory

I own nothing.

-Sunday at the Apartment –

"Hey Hawk." He turned and faced Shadow. "Remember when you pinned me down under you?" Hawk blushed at the mention of what happen that morning. He nodded. "Well I had another deja ve moment, so I was wondering if you could do it again."

Hawk began to stutter, "W.. wh… What!" He looked shocked and turned away as he blushed. _I know how much her memories mean to her. I guess if there is anything I can do I will. _Hawk let out a sigh then nodded his head silently. Shadow quickly grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Luckily the twins were out of the house getting lunch so no one was there to disturb them. "Take off your shirt," Shadow told a shocked Hawk. "I see your eyes are asking why, it's because the person that I saw in that flash of a moment wasn't wearing a shirt, so please." She looked at a him pleadingly. He sighed again, but complied.

I got on the bed and tried to remember the position, but Hawk seemed to remember it just fine. When they were in that position Shadow's eyes widen, she began to gasp for breath as she began to remember something, with a worried Hawk who tried to wake her up to no avail.

Five years ago Ottori Beach house (unknown to shadow now)

'_Are you okay," said a shirtless man in a chair. He was drying his hair with a towel. _

'_I apologize, sir I didn't mean to intrude." _That is me! I thought shocked. I knew because when I had left I had a recent photo of myself. I just continued to watch in silence.

"_Don't be silly. It's me," He said still wiping his hair with the towel._

"_- senpai? I'm sorry Senpai I really didn't mean to make everyone worry about me today." _I couldn't hear the person's name and I could only see an aerial view.

"_Thanks but I wasn't especially worried," he then stood up and took a drink from a water bottle. "Although I did have a hard time separating Karou and Hikaru from those punks. They almost beat them half to death. And because of you I had to send each girl a boutique of flowers to apologize. They had been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them" he was walking to the wall._

"_I'll pay you back for the flowers, Senpai." He was putting his hand on the light switch._

"_Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand, that's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen -.' He then turned out the lights._

"_Uh why'd you turn the lights out?"_

_He leaned in and said, "If you want to, to you can pay me back with your body." He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed. I had let out a gasp of surprise. The blanket on the bed fell off and he was on top of me so that I couldn't get away._

_He then said, "Surly you're not so naïve that you believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me._

"_You won't do it - senpai." He looked taken aback "I know because it wouldn't do you any good. You won't gain anything from it." He smiled and grabbed his chin with one hand and with the other pushed himself off me. _

"_You're right. You are truly a fascinating woman…" _

-Prensent – Nighttime-

The vision ended there and I woke up in Owl's arms with my concerned friends hanging over me, except for Hawk who was over in the corner of the room about to call someone. My guess was the hospital, I was right.

"Shadow are you okay?" Sugar was close to tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something from my past. No need to worry. " I patted his head and smiled. He immediately cheered up. "But How long was I out?"

"About six hours, believe it or not. So, what was your vision," asked Owl still holding me.

"Tell ya when you set me down on the couch," I told him cheekily. No one but me saw the faint blush cross his cheeks, because he carried me to the couch. I gave him a kiss and whispered, "It's compensation for carrying me." He said nothing, but I saw a slight blush cross his face again

"Okay, so what I saw was me and a raven haired boy. He forced me onto the bed but I told him he would have nothing to gain from it. He then got up and said you're a fascinating woman. The strange thing was whenever they said a name I couldn't hear it at all."

"Well we're glad that you could remember something Shadow," said Flare. "How about we go to that little bar with the open mic to celebrate the first memory returned?" I immediately agreed and the others behind me.

-Omni Hotel- same time - Kyoya's Point of view

"achooo! Why do I feel like someone is talking about me," I said as I rubbed my nose.

"I don't know. Maybe it was your sister," said Tamaki.

"Yeah maybe," I said not completely convinced.

"So what are we going to do," asked Hikaru.

"Here's what we'll do. We will try to befriend Haruhi and once we accomplish that we'll try to do things we did before to cause her memories to open up. That way we aren't stalking her, just helping her memories along," I finished smartly.

"Okay," the rest of them shouted. Well except for Mori who just smiled.

At the Bar –

Three guy were asking Flare, Blaze, and Shadow all these question, annoying to the point where they almost sent a raging Hawk at them.

Shadow saw the stage clear off so she whispered in the twins' ears, "How about we teach these boys to _Take a Hint._" We all knew this song and how to play it. We told the annoying boys that we were going to sing them a song.

There was a band on the stage we simple told them to play _Take a Hint by the Victorious cast._

_La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint; take a hint  
La, La, La…  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

The guys still didn't understand where they were coming from so Shadow jumped off the stage went over to those guys and said (shouted), "We're here trying to celebrate something good but you bitches are ruining it because you don't understand what No means! So if you could please just leave us alone!" She put emphasis in those last three words.

She turned around on her heels leaving three idiots gaping to return to her table where all her friends were. They had heard everything and they were laughing their asses off. 'What's so funny," she demanded.

"You," said Owl through his laughs. "You just exploded at those three idiots."

"Well you blush at the mention of a simple kiss," teased Shadow as she leaned in and gave him a fairly deep kiss, with a little tongue. When she pulled away, he was a bright red.

"Are you okay," asked Shadow still teasing. "You look like you have a fever." At that everyone but Owl was laughing.

"Not cool," he said.

"I propose a challenge," said Flare with a smile.

"What type of challenge," asked sugar inquisitively.

"A drinking one of course," said Blaze.

"Count me and Hawk out," said Sugar. "Someone needs to be sober enough to drive you guys home. And I'm betting on Flare."

"Waiter," called Prince. "We're going to need a lot of beer."

-Four hours later 11:00 p.m.-

"Great three idiots are passed out on the floor and the Sugar, if I wake him will become a demon," said Shadow as she picked up a very drunk Blaze and Flare and threw them into the car. Then she went back and picked up Hawk and Sugar.

"I can't believe you passed out after two beers. I mean really Hawk." She set threw Hawk into the back of the car and placed Sugar next to him. Then she went back into the bar and flung Owl and Prince over her shoulder. She then threw Prince next to the twins and placed owl in the passenger seat. Shadow then got in the driver's seat and said, "I'm gonna get three hundred dollars."

She drove everyone back to the twins' apartment and got a luggage cart. She then unloaded everyone onto it then proceeded to go to their apartment.

She put Sugar and Owl and her bed, Flare and Blaze in their bed, and pulled out the only two blankets and put one on Prince who was on the couch and the other one on the floor with Hawk who was on the inflatable bed.

Shadow then grabbed some clothes for tomorrow, put them in her bag, and left into the night. As she walked into the darkness, it enveloped her making her appear as if she was a Shadow.


	7. The Kidnaping

I own nothing but the idea of this story. Going to Hawaii on Thursday, I'll try to update fast. Anyway have a great summer you guys. Please tell others about this story. And I just came up with this give me some feedback because if you don't like it I'll write another alternate chapter. _And Italics means thoughts or songs or something that belongs to someone else._

**-The street – shadow's point of View**

I was walking down the street. It was midnight according to my watch. I had to clear my thoughts, so I had decided to leave those guys alone for the night. I laughed at my memory of Owl becoming drunk and spewing nonsense. It was funny to watch the normally cool and calm kid became a raving lunatic.

I was remembering everything that had happened to me that I didn't notice the car lights behind me. I didn't know what or who was after me until it was too late. There was a cloth over my mouth then everything went black. Black as that night.

**-Secret Hideout- Shadow's Point Of View **

I woke up several hours later I tried to rub my head but my hands were bound and when I tried to scream there was a gag in my mouth. All I could do was listen to the mumbling voices which I could barely hear through the door.

"Are you sure you got the right girl, Alex," said the first man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't hassle me. I know I got the right girl. She's the one that did this to me." I could practically see Alex pointing to wherever he thought I had hurt him.

"Well she was protecting herself. You can't really blame her," said the first guy.

'Yeah John, but she didn't have to take my eye out," he shouted clearly enraged. "Well now it's my turn for revenge."

"Don't kill her though, we need her alive. And what are we going to do about her friends. I mean they are some of the most influential people in America and she has others that are the most influential in Japan. If we over step the boundaries and hurt her too much they will KILL us." John really emphasized the kill part.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Alex's words sent shivers down my spine. _Is he going to kill me? _

I heard him coming towards the door. I quickly curried back into the center of the room where I thought I was before and acted as if I was still asleep.

The doors opened allowing light into the room, and then with a loud slam, it closed. I heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer and closer. Then they stopped, but it was only momentary peace, because the next thing that happened was I was kicked in the gut, hard several times

I rolled over and spit the gag out. I started to cough up blood. "What the hell was that for?"

"Call it compensation for my eye," he said as the lights flashed on. When the lights turned on and my eyes had adjusted I saw what he was talking about. Alex didn't even have his eye, it was gone. There was a scar running over his eye, which I can only suspect he thought I did to him. "You did this to me the last time we met."

"I don't know you," I stated simply. But that got me another kick, but this time to the face. My nose started to bleed from the contact.

"What do you mean you don't remember me! You took my freaking eye out. Who forgets something like that?" He was still kicking me, but this time in the gut again. "I'll make you remember me this time," he shouted as he pulled out a knife. He then grabbed my long hair forcing me to face his knife.

"Okay, since you feel so strongly about it. But don't forget this. I have many powerful friends who could have you arrested for kidnaping and assault."

"Whatever," he scoffed. "I got out of that one and I can do it again." He then slowly dragged the blade through my face. I clenched my teeth not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a scream or a cry. I kept silent as he slowly dragged the blade not through my eyes but between them. He started at the bottom of my left cheek and ended at my right forehead. It was a fairly deep cut, something that might need stiches. "I'm gonna make sure not to kill you, but I'll have my fun." He then drove his knife into my right arm.

_This is going to be a long day._

**-Back at the apartment 6:00 a.m.**

Blaze was the first to get up. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Then it hit her, '_Man Flare, Shadow and I have an eight o clock class today. Damn I still feel sick from last night.' _Blaze got up and changed her clothes, just blue jeans and a black tee.

She walked out into the living room where she was shocked to see Prince and Hawk. She then took a deep breath in and shouted, "Yo get up. Don't cha have school today?" This caused Prince to fall to the floor and Hawk to jump up and then slip to the floor.

"What was that for," said Prince with tears in his eyes.

"Because, I thought it would be fun," said Blaze. This caused Prince to fly into the corner and start growing mushrooms. "Anyway I'm surprised shadow didn't do something worse to you. AND DON"T GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY HOUSE." She yelled when she saw Prince in the corner. Prince turned around and ran to the couch and began to cry incoherently.

"What is all the yelling for," said Owl angrily. "I don't even have a class until one today. Why wake me up for no reason."

"Ugh," said Blaze hitting her forehead. "I didn't know you were here or else I wouldn't have yelled. Wait! Is Sugar here?" Owl nodded his head yes. "Great." She said it with a lot of sarcasm. "Wait, Flare's here, Hawk's here, Owl's here," Owl cut in "Obviously I'm here." This earned him a death glare from Blaze, then she continued, "Obviously I'm here, Sugar's here, Prince's here, but is Shadow here?"

Everyone who was in the room began to look in the five room apartment. (Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a theater room, a big kitchen, and a living room.) She was nowhere in the apartment. Blaze looked in her room where Sugar still slept.

When she came back in everyone looked at Blaze including Flare whom had woken up. "I looked in her closet. Her favorite blue flannel shirt and jeans are missing. Her shoes are not at the door either and her bag is missing as well."

"Maybe she left early," said a sleepy Sugar.

"No way," the twins said. "She may get up at five in the morning but she never leaves the house," said Flare.

"Well she did drink a lot last night," said Owl. "Maybe she went out for a walk to clear her head."

"No," exclaimed Prince. "My daughter would never go out without telling someone. She was probably kidnaped by perverts." He then proceeded to break down in tears which earned him a slap from Blaze. Prince looked at his middle school friend in shock.

"Shut up, Prince! She probably went on a walk like Owl said to get rid of the hang over. We'll call you when we see her in one of our classes today so don't worry." She finished with a smile. A still tearful Prince simply nodded.

**-Omni Hotel- 7:30 a.m.**

Kyoya for the first time in a long time had woken up at six, which for him was a bit surprising. He had done all the things he had to do then he sat down and thought. He had gone over so many ways to approach Haruhi without startling her, when the others, even Hunny barged into his room.

"Kyo-chan," said Hunny surprised. "You're awake. We thought we were going to have to drag you out of bed."

"Yeah," said Tamaki. He was still being cautious because he didn't want to awaken the low-blood-pressure demon Lord. "So have you thought of anything," he said as he sat down in a chair across from him.

"Yes, but it still needs some fine tuning. I'm thinking about sending Hunny to greet her first with Mori, because they are the least likely to scare her away. So we'll start out with that at first then slowly introduce the rest of us." He finished his statement by pushing his glasses up.

"But we need to know her schedule," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Already got that," said Kyoya who held up a sheet of paper. "Well see her today before her first class at eight, so Hunny and Mori get ready."

"Okay," said Hunny as he ran off with Mori.


	8. The Truth Of The Matter

-Yale 8:30 a.m. class-

Flare was sitting next to her sister. She was looking around the room. She had a bad feeling; Shadow had not shown up for class. Shadow had always shown up for class even if she was sick to the point of fainting. Flare got up startling her sister and shocking the other students and the professor.

"Is something wrong Sky," asked the professor. He looked genuinely concerned. The professor was a middle aged man and he knew that Shadow always showed up for class.

"Yeah, Shadows not here," she said slamming her hands down on the surface in front of her. "She is always here and you are acting as if nothing is wrong!" She got up to leave and her sister followed. "And its Flare," she said as she left the room followed by her sister.

As they walked out of the school they saw the six from earlier. "Yo! What the hell are you doing here you freaking stalkers," shouted Flare.

"Clam down sis. They're just here, that doesn't mean they are going to cause trouble," said Blaze. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Well so are we," said Flare angrily. "And before you ask me a bunch of stupid questions we went out for drinks last night and the rest of us don't remember a thing after a drinking contest we had. All we know is that when we woke up this morning Shadow was not in the apartment with us and some of her clothes were missing along with her cell phone and wallet. And as we said before its SHADOW not Haruhi." She practically yelled Shadow loud enough for the whole campus to hear.

"My daughter is missing. Oh no, it can't be how will she survive," exclaimed the blonde haired idiot.

"Shut up, Prince. She's Shadow she'll be fine if she'd not back by ten then we'll look for her," said Blaze.

"Um," said Takami timidly. "My name is not Prince it's Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh."

"Whatever," said Blaze indifferently causing him to fly into his emo-corner. "You really remind me of Prince, idiot. You are an almost exact copy of him." Flare then picked up her phone and called the four others.

"Owl, get the others," she then pressed the button on her IPhone 4s to hang up. Ten minutes later the rest of the Yale royalty was there. "So Owl, what's the plan."

"We use all our resources to find her," stated Owl.

"Yeah," everyone but the two silent types shouted.

-Storage House-Shadow's Point of View

I woke up there was a pain searing through my face. I snapped my eyes open there was a cloth on my face. "What the hell are you doing! That hurts," I screamed.

"It's okay. I'm just treating your wound to your face. I told him not to hurt you too badly," he said.

"You're John aren't you? Why didn't you try to stop him and if you told him not to hurt me too badly then why did you let him in here alone!"

"Yes, I'm John. I didn't think he'd slash your face open and I thought it would be a few punches and kicks," he said apologetically.

"That's pretty naive. I mean he thought I took his eye out and left him with a huge gash over the eye."

I heard him sigh.

"Listen it's fine. You don't need to treat me. I heal quickly anyway," I said as I took the cloth off my face. I gave him a smile. I sensed his true concern about me. "I just want to know why you kidnaped me."

He took a deep breath, "It's a long story, and can you listen?" I nodded my head yes. "We tried to kidnap you before. Well not me but Alex. The original mission was to get you for testing for the Yamato Corporation. You are the 'perfect specimen' according to Mr. Yamato to turn into a doll that would listen to his every command."

"What!" I was shocked_. 'Me, a doll to serve someone else, it's not true,' I thought to myself_

"Now listen, he almost succeeded to first time, but you were able to get away. That incident scarred you emotionally, so you went to a doctor, with your father, who could remove your memories. They could do it, but only in three year intervals. You would remember lessons in school but not people you met. You couldn't stand to remember that so you decided to go ahead with the procedure. You forgot everything about the friends you made during high school. Yamato is still looking for you; he still has original goal and a new one. That new goal is to get every single drop of your blood to summon a creature that could give him the power to rule the world."

"How come he needs my blood," I asked my voice cracking.

"He needs the blood of someone who is still pure after going through tragedy." He looked sad. "I'm going to try and help you get out of here when I can. You're going to have to put up with Alex a little bit more. I'm so sorry," he said with a tear falling down his face.

I wiped the tear from his face and said to him, "I told you it's fine. I'll be okay. But call the first six people on my phone if you want to help me. Tell them where I am and how to get here and all is forgiven." He nodded his head in agreement as I gave him my cell phone. As I watched him leave, I closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep.

**-Outside the room where Shadow is being kept-John's Point of View**

_Okay she said to call the first six numbers on her phone. I probably should wait until Alex gets here to take over his shift. Haru.. Shadow I'm sorry to leave him with you again._ Suddenly Alex came walking down the hall. I quickly jammed the phone into my pocket and hoped he wouldn't see it.

"John," he said in his husky voice. "You can go." I nodded my head yes and quickly scurried off. But before I got far I heard a gasping from inside the room. I hung my head down in shame as I fled down the hall. I turned down a deserted corridor and pulled out her cell phone.

I looked at the first contact and rubbed my eyes just to make sure it was true and yes it was the first person on her phone was a person named Blaze. I pressed on the contact and the phone began to ring. After only two rings, the person picked up.

"Hello shadow is that you," asked the girl on the other line.

"No, it's not. But I'm trying to help her so come to 2324 Walsh street and come and get her. I will inform you about what happened when you get here. Oh and if you bring the police don't arrest me. My name is John Aden. You will also need an ambulance for Shadow, Alex Demon, has been beating her since last night until around eight this morning. But I went and treated her in the last hour, but hurry he's beating her again." After this I hung up and hoped they would come soon. I ran back to stop any further harm to be done to Shadow, but when I got there I was not prepared.


	9. Getting Haruhi Back

Hey I'm baaaaaack. Sorry 4 the late update, I've been on vacation so cut me some slack. Now that I'm back at home I'll try to do daily updates, forgive me if it takes longer. All rights belong to original authors. And now for the story. Sorry forgot a chapter in the confusion of returning.

-Shadow's Torture Room- John's Point Of View

I walked into the room where Shadow was and saw a horrifying sight. There was a pool of blood and she was leaning against the back wall. Shadow had multiple stab and bullet wounds all along her arms and legs. She had another slash down her face in the opposite direction of the other and the other slash to her face was reopened. Then there was a huge stab wound to her stomach.

But the most sickening part was Alex. He was just sitting next to her as she struggled to breathe and was smoking a cigarette as if nothing was happening. I threw up at the sight of her maimed body and all of the blood. "Alex we have to help her."

"No," he stated simply. "We don't have to. I want to watch her die slowly or at least be put through a lot of pain."

'_Blaze you better get here fast,'_ thought John as there was a loud bang at the door. The next bang caused the doors to come flying in right at Shadow. I tried to stop the iron door, but I couldn't. Luckily it lost momentum as it neared her. It stopped just inches away from her feet.

"Put your hands up NOW," shouted a cop. He almost threw up at the sight of all the blood. I immediately put my hands up over my head as twelve college students walked into the room.

"We know you are John," said a girl with long reddish, orange hair. "I'm Blaze. This is my sister, Flare." She looked very similar to her sister, but her part was in her hair was to the left. "You can put your arms down now." I quickly put my arms down as my face turned red.

"We need to get Shadow to a hospital soon or else she WILL die," I said exaggerating the will part.

"Don't worry the E.M.T.'s are coming." Just as the blacked haired man with glasses said this men with a stretcher came in. They quickly put her on it and departed outside, where I heard a helicopter take off. "Now we just have to deal with him," he said while glaring evilly. "Name's Noel, but they call me Owl." He pointed at five out of the twelve people there. "We're going to take care of Alex, but since you did nothing to harm Shadow you will be released from charges."

"Thank you," I said feeling slightly guilty, because I had helped kidnap her.

_**-in the Helicopter- **_

"We're losing her." That was the last thing Shadow heard before she was walking in a sea of endless white.

_**- Haven - **_

She walked for a while before she reached pearl gates. "No way," Shadow said in shock. "I'm dead." She walked ever so closer to the gates and heard the indescribable music, when a blinding white light flashed in front of her. Shadow stared directly at the bright light, never diverting her gaze, she knew who this was. "Hi, mom," she said calmly. She and her mother ran to meet each other, and when they did they hugged for the first time in fifteen years.

When they finally broke apart Kotoko asked "Hello Shadow, how are you doing? How's your father?" She had a sad smile on her face. She knew her daughter had to return to earth.

"I'm fine mom," she said as a tear rolled down her face. "I don't know about dad. I have lost connections with him once I entered college. I missed you mom," she said as she hugged her again and tears rolled down her face.

"Do not cry," she said as she wiped Shadow's tears. "We will be together again, one day, but not today." After she said that Kotoko began to fade into darkness. The gates and the music also faded until she snapped her eyes open and found herself in the hospital.

_**-Hospital- I.C.U. Shadow Point Of View**_

I began to choke, I couldn't breathe. Something like a tube was down my throat, and I began to gag. Suddenly a doctor came rushing in and he quickly removed the tube. I coughed violently.

The doctor then asked me, "Are you okay? We thought you were dead, but your friend, luckily, wanted you on life support."

I was quite honestly shocked.I laughed at his comment then said, "Unfortunately for some, I don't die easily. It takes a lot more than two slashes across the face, a stab in my chest, and a ton of stab and bullet wounds to kill me."

"Well you've got luck on your side to still be alive. If your friends hadn't insisted on putting you on life support you'd be dead. We were able to stitch up your wound to your stomach, and we removed the bullets from your arms and legs and bandaged your wounds to your arms and legs, and we stitched the wound to your face."

"Thank you very much," I said struggling to keep my eyes open. "I going to try and rest now." The doctor simply nodded as he looked over the charts.

_**-In the hospital's waiting room-**_

"So," said Flare awkwardly as she clapped her hands together. This attracted everyone's attention. "How do you guys know Shadow again?"

Tamaki was about to speak when Kyoya said, "We used to be in a host club together." As suddenly as he had spoken the other six people broke out in laughter.

"Shadow," said Blaze through the laughter.

"In a host club," continued Flare also still laughing.

"Impossible," They both finished through their intense laughing.

"'Yeah," stated Sugar. "Shadow could never entertain men." He was rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"Well," said Tamaki. "It wasn't exactly men that she was serving."

"What," Owl, Flare, Blaze, Hawk, and Sugar yelled.

"What do you mean that she didn't service men," asked Sugar confused.

"It means she serviced girls, most likely as a male," said Owl to a confused Sugar.

"Yes," stated Kyoya. "She had a debt to pay to us, because she broke an eight million yen renaissance vase. And because we were a host club we had her continue her school life as a male."

"No wonder she's so good with charming the girls," said Flare and Blaze together finally putting the pieces together. Then a doctor entered causing them all to stand.

"You were very wise to put her on life support," said the doctor surprising all of the college students. "She somehow revived from the point of no return. Well almost, anyway she will be removed from I.C.U. in a week, and will remain in the hospital for a few months. You might want to bring her a laptop to take her classes so she doesn't fall behind."

"We will," said both twins quite chipper. They were happy that their friend was alive and then they left to tell all of her teachers to gather up her work.


	10. Getting Out & The Second Memory

Hey waz up. Anyway it's almost 11:00 p.m. right now. I'm tired so give me a break. By the time this is up I'll be back from my vacation and will post new chapters. Now for the mandatory disclaimer, excuse me ahem, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Done have, fuuuun. Hehe it rhymed.

-Shadow's Hospital Room- Shadow's Point Of View-

"Looks like you're all healed up Miss. Shinji. We'll release you today," said Dr. Yamato, who had been in charge of my recovery.

"Okay, but you know the people who have been visiting me," asked Shadow. She knew that he knows them, because half of them annoy the crap out of him when they visit. "Can you give them these when they come?"

"Sure," he said happily, "quite honestly I'll happy to be rid of those fools. At least Mr. Suoh, Mr. Huninozuka, both of the Hitachiins, Blaze and Flare, Prince, and Sugar. They acted like three year olds. No three year olds act more mature than them! They seriously geton my nerves," he said rubbing his temples. Shadow laughed getting his attention. "What's so funny?" He sounded angry which made her a little bit scared, but only a little.

"I guess it was a little bit different," she said confusing the doctor. She saw this and began to explain, "At least with my friends there are always people who want to be near use. They find are personalities attractive and would always talk to use. It got to the point where we would get tired from talking to everyone, but we still did it to make them happy. Prince may be, well stupid sometimes but his heart is in the right place. Hawk may seem unsocial, but feels he has a duty to protect Sugar at all costs and no one else matters. Now were at little Sugar. He was raised to be a boxer, but he loved cute and cuddly things and cake. He learned from Prince it was alright to be who he was and he became himself. Then there's Flare and Blaze. They felt completely alone because no one could tell them apart. A maid that stole some money from them gave them the idea that no one would ever be able to tell them apart, scaring them. They final began to open up; when on the first day of college I bumped into them and was able to tell them apart. And finally Owl. Owl may seem cold and calculating, which he is," she rolled her eyes to add effect.

"But he is genuinely kind sometimes. It takes some time to look past that cold exterior and what is on the inside. From what I've heard he is the third son of the large medical group Farron medical group. His father always dangled the prospect of never being good enough to succeed him. Prince help him realize that friends and making people happy was more important than business. Oh and the names are just nicknames for personalities or in Flare's case what happens to her hair in the morning."

Shadow began to chuckle at the thought of Flare's hair in the morning, while the doctor began to contemplate on what she said as he walked out.

After getting over the giggles shadow said, "Well this is boring." She then proceeded to rip out the I.V.s and monitors. She quickly turned off the monitors and put on her clothes that Flare and Blaze brought her. After she was dress she grabbed her skateboard and ran down the hall and grabbed an empty elevator. She pressed the floor 1 button and waited as the sleepy elevator music played. When she heard the ding signifying that she reached the first floor she sprinted out of the doors and out into the warm spring air. She jumped on her skateboard and headed to the skate park until her friends got the note from the doctor.

_**Back at Yale**_

Blaze and Flare watched the clock impatiently as it reached noon.

"Twelve," said Flare.

"Eleven," said Blaze.

"Ten," said Owl as he too watched the clock in his English class.

"Nine," said Prince getting excited and jumpy as he felt Owl's hand slap his head. "Ow," he complained.

"Eight," said Sugar in his cheery voice bouncing in his seat.

"Seven," said Hawk, who was obviously sitting next to Sugar.

"Six," continued Flare.

"Five," said Blaze.

"Four," said Owl.

"Three," said Prince getting jumpy again and receiving another head slap and a quick scolding from the teacher.

"Two," said Sugar getting incredibly jumpy.

"One," said Hawk in his deep voice rising from his chair as if in slow motion.

"Zero," they all said at the same time. They grabbed their bag and rode their skateboards, bikes, and scooter to the hospital. Prince, Flare, and Owl chained their bikes onto the bike rack, while Sugar put his small scooter in his large backpack, and Blaze and Hawk carried their skateboards into the hospital.

When they got there they were surprised to find Dr. Yamato in the room. "Here," he said giving the envelopes to each stunned person before leaving.

Owl was the first to recover from the shock of Shadow not being in her room his letter said:

_Dear Owl,_

_To find where I may be _

_You must come and see_

_The place where we spend our time_

_Like young idiots given a dime_

_Love,_

_Shadow._

Hawk was the second to open his letter:

_Dear Hawk,_

_You are as loyal as can be_

_You have eyes that see only he_

_In the place that I stand_

_I can freely give you my hand_

_Love,_

_Shadow._

Hawk told Sugar to open his letter. He opened it and it said:

_Dear Sugar,_

_You love sweets_

_And I always give you treats_

_The place where we are always in a hurry_

_Is where the cherry blossoms flurry_

_Love,_

_Shadow. _

Then Flare opened hers and it said:

_Dear Flare,_

_How do you fare_

_At the scene lain before you_

_If you truly worry like you happen to do_

_Look for me where sky turns a bright blue_

_Love, _

_Shadow._

Then Blaze opened her letter:

_Hello Blaze,_

_I hope you aren't in a daze_

_You are incredibly smart_

_And you have a very brave heart_

_To find where I am_

_Come to the place where I gave you my ham_

_Love,_

_Shadow._

Final a still partially dazed Prince opened his letter.

_Hi ya Prince,_

_You can be such a ditz _

_But even you could figure this out_

_Come to the place where you always shout_

_If you're still clueless _

_Come to the place where you always make my hands a mess_

_Love,_

_Shadow._

"Ughh," said Prince still confused. "Anyone understand what this says?" He was waving it up in the air when Flare grabbed it. She quickly read it over and began to laugh.

"Dear God," she said. "She knew you'd need a few more clues, which she gave you and you still couldn't figure it out. She basically said you can be stupid sometimes." This sent Prince to fly into the corner and grow mushrooms, while muttering incoherently.

She coughed to get his attention, and then continued, "She thought you could figure out her clue, which says come to the place where you always shout. Well you always shout just about everywhere so she left another clue, to come to the place where you always make her knees a mess. Well you always somehow accidently knock her down at the skate park and she has a tendency to fall, so on she lands on her hands."

"What about your letters," asked Sugar curiously, "Does it say basically to come to the skate park?"

"Yes," said everyone just as their mirror image entered the room.

"Yes what?" Tamaki asked looking around the room. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Skate Park," said Flare and Blaze as they grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the building followed by all of the others.

When they got outside they saw the limo. "Are you serious," said Flare and Blaze as the chauffeur got out of the car to open the door.

"What," said Kyoya truly confused.

"Okay, what I mean is that we have more money than you guys and we live more modestly than you. Look around you. You have someone drive you in a limo everywhere, you own your own private planes, and you only eat the fanciest food. I mean really it's just ridiculous." She looked away angry.

Blaze continued, "Our parents may have been rich and still are, but that wealth cost us time with them, so all of us made a pact."

"That we will make money for our families," continued Prince with a smile.

"But we will never be so consumed by the money or the job," stated Sugar.

"That we don't give our children attention," finished Hawk.

"Quite honestly all of us would rather have fast food and live on the streets with family than live in a gigantic mansion and stay home with maid and butlers all the time," Flare spat out as both she and Blaze dropped Tamaki's arms and he fell onto his back.

"We'll be going," said Owl with a false smile. Hunny quickly pulled out his scooter from his backpack, and Blaze and Hawk set down their skateboards and waited for Flare, Owl, and Prince to unchain their bikes. As soon as that was done they all took off and were out of sight in ten seconds flat."

"After them," ordered Tamaki as he ran at top speed. The rest began to follow as if they were being chased by angry puppies, they can be quite fierce. Well they were all running except Kyoya who simply got into the limo and ordered him to go to the nearest skate park.

Kyoya had made it their much faster than his friends, but not faster than 'shadow's'. He stepped out of car and said to the six who had just gotten there, "Okay, I came by car and you beat me here. What startles me is this place around four miles from the hospital, how did you get here so fast on those," he said pointing to the bikes, skateboards, and scooter. "Especially the scooter."

"We practice a lot so it's easier for us Kyo," said Sugar sweetly. "Anyway we've gotta go meet Shadow." He skipped off followed by his friends and Kyoya.

There in the skate park you could see Shadow/Haruhi grinding rails, doing ollies, nose grabs, and other things. She was so consumed she didn't notice the people watching her until the other five came heaving up and the half French, half Japanese man child screamed, "Haruhi, Why'd you scare us so much by sneaking away. Do you hate your daddy?" He did that at the worst possible time, because she was trying to do a hurricane, which he had distracted her from, causing her to fall.

She luckily had all of her gear on to protect her so she wasn't hurt, just shocked. "Hey you guy," she called out as they came running towards her. "Did you see that? I almost did a hurricane, but then that idiot yelled at me," she said pointing at Tamaki making him grow mushrooms.

"Haru-chan," asked Hunny. This caused Shadow to begin to remember her past again.

_**MUSIC ROOM THREE – FIRST DAY – SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_Once again I am forced to watch from above, thought Shadow. _"What! You must….. You're the exceptional honors student we've heard about," said the taller of the two blonds in the room as he leaned forward and began to advance.

'How do you know my name," asked the girl I can only suppose is me. She was struggling to open a huge pink door.

"Why you're infamous," said the black haired boy with glasses. "It's not every day that commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as a honors student Mr. Fujioka."

"Well.. Uh.. Thank you.. I guess," I said.

"You're welcome," said the bond idiot as he grabbed my shoulder. "You're a hero to other poor people…. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite privet academy." I began to scoot away as he continued. "It must be hard for you to constantly to be looked down upon by others.

"I think your taking this poor thing a too far," I said still sliding away.

"Spurn, neglected, that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor," he said with his hand around my shoulder again. "We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty." He flailed his arms around in a certain manner to add emphases.

"I'm outta here," I said.

"Hey come back here Haru-chan," said a small boy with a high pitched voice. "You must be like a super hero or something that's so cool.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honors student," I said. Then I realized something. "and who are you calling haru-chan," I yelled at him.

The flashback ended there.

AN authors note

The line about the ham was the only thing I thought of that would rhyme


	11. A Fun Day Out Can Stir Some Memories

I own nothing. Enjoy oh and I'm currently working on another story A Terrible Twist in Fate. On with the story. Sorry if it's getting really frayed if u have Ideas just pm me or leave them in the comments. I'm still very tired from the return from Hawaii and hope to get back on a daily updating process soon.

_**SKATE PARK- SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I snapped out of my daze and smiled, confusing everyone near me. "I remembered something," I said merrily. Prince gave me a bone crushing hug, and a long speech about how he would help his daughter regain her memories.

That sentence caused Suoh to start a verbal war with him about whose daughter I was. Flare, Blaze and I all rolled our eyes at their stupid antics. I remembered something and turned to Hunny.

"Hey kid." He turned to look at me holding a pink stuffed rabbit. "I may have been Haru-chan to you, but I'm Shadow now," I said as I squatted down and patted his head.

"But, your Haru-chan," he said innocently. His eyes were growing big and watery. I sighed at his actions.

"Alright, but if you call me Haru-chan I will not talk to you," I gave him a creepy smile. "You need to understand doing that will not always getcha you what you want." He nodded his head yes. "Good." I got up and addressed my former 'friends'. "And the rest of you, I also want you to call me Shadow, not Haruhi. If you were my friends, then you'll accept me as I am now."

"Okay," said Tamaki sadly as he went into his depressed state.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"If that's what you want," finished Kaoru.

"Yeah." (You can guess who)

"Okay," said Mitskuni happily.

"I see no differences for you are still are friend," said Kyoya, much to everyone's surprise.

"Thanks," I said exhausted. "Flare, Blaze." They looked at me. "Let's go home." They nodded their heads and grabbed me under the arms stirring some memories, but I was too tired to dwell on them. I felt as they half dragged, half carried me back to the apartment. As I slept I had another memory, but this time it was of a doctor.

_**Doctor's Office - Past**_

"Miss Fujioka," said the doctor in a serious tone. I looked up at him from where I sat on the examination table. "The effect of what I will do last for three years then begin to weaken. You will slowly regain some memories, but not all of them. Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded my head yes. I looked into my face for the first time since I began having these visions and what I saw was not pretty.

My eyes were sunken and had a lifeless look to them. My normally fair skin had become coarse and cracked and my hair frizzy and brittle. I looked nothing like myself from pictures of me and my father in my wallet. But back to the doctor he gave me a bottle and urged me to drink it.

It was a purple color and as I drank it, it tasted like sherbet ice cream. I watched as I fell backwards onto the table. I watched as a few minutes later I opened my eyes and the life was back in them and I had jumped off the table. The look on my face was slightly confused, when the doctor told me the story that I knew from when I had met him.

The story he told me was I had hit my head and arrived at the doctors. I, stupidly believed him and left with my father who was in the waiting room. Soon afterwards my father had me board a plane to America and I began my life as Shadow Shinji.

_**Next Morning- The Apartment-Saturday-Shadow's Point Of View**_

I got up and put on a simple black tee and a pair of jeans. When I got into the kitchen, there was Blaze and Flare eating breakfast.

"Sup," said Blaze through a mouthful of cereal.

"Nothing, but the sky, clouds, trees, leaves…"

"Okay we get it," said Flare stifling a laugh. "By the way, we set up a day for you to hang out with those egotistical people."

"Okay," I said. "Where do I meet them?"

"Park, 8:00 or in thirty, which is still eight" said Blaze after she swallowed. I nodded my head as I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple and hopped on the couch. Flare, with her cereal sat in the chair next to me and turned the T.V. on.

"In other new," said the female broadcaster, "Kyoya Otori has once again surpassed his father Yoshio Otori. (Sorry for the misspelling of Otori I've been spelling it Ottori it's just an apology for all my stories with misspellings) Next the Hitachiin twins' summer line has just come out and it's sure to be a hot one. Next this year's national Kendo Champion is Takashi Morinozuka. His cousin Mitskuni Huninozuka won the national judo tournament, but lost the karate championship to Mike Harpie. And finally Tamaki Suoh is staring in a French movie and still plans to take over his father's position. More on each of these stories in the next hour."

"Wow," said Flare sarcastically. "It's not like we didn't already know all of this. Shit," she said as she looked at the time on the T.V. "You've gotta got." I looked at the clock, 7:50. I got off the couch, threw the apple core in the trash, and slipped on my vans and ran to the park.

_**PARK- SATURDAY- MY POINT OF VIEW**_

Shadow reached the park within five minutes. As soon as she entered the park, she saw her 'friends' playing on the playground, all but Kyoya that was. He was watching with a frown on his face. Shadow could swear you could hear his exasperated sigh from a mile away. An idea popped into her head. She snuck around Kyoya and breathed into his ear.

The sudden breath caused him to jump. She began to laugh as the others began to gather around a slightly angry and amused Kyoya. "So," she said curiously. "Was sup dudes." Hearing that word sent Tamaki into a rant.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a girl," he shirked. As he held the others attention I began to have several different flashbacks of Tamaki's rants.

_**The Past- Various Points in Time – Shadow's Point of View**_

First I was in a changing room with the six boys that I was hanging out with. Tamaki's face was red as a cherry, and he said "Haruhi, so you're a girl."

"Biologically speaking yeah," I said. He then began to scream bloody murder while gripping the hair on the side of his head. "Listen Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important to be recognized by who they are rather than what sex you are." Then the others began to talk about how they figured it out earlier.

Then I was switched to another scene. There was Tamaki again. "Shut up. I couldn't care less," he shouted in my face. "Haruhi I'm running out of patience it's time you started dressing like a girl. I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth, except for those of us here." The scenes changed to several more useless and annoying rants.

_**Back to the Present – My Point of View**_  
Shadow was snapped back into her body and as soon as she could form a coherent thought, it was _it's been ten minutes and Tamaki's still ranting on. Oh and look we have a crowd._ She ran straight at part of the crowd behind Tamaki. She was dangerously close to crashing into them, when she jumped over them and called out, "Come on guys. You were the ones who wanted me to come out here." The others quickly made their way through the thinning crowd.

The rest of the day I was taken everywhere in the New England states. First they shipped me off to New York to get a 'fashion update'. They made my long hair into locks and bought me a blue and black zebra print shirt, with a slightly ruffled cami, black heels, and a black skirt with lace trim. They also got a black fedora with grey strip in the middle and a pair of black skullcandy headphones.

"Much better," said Hikaru with a proud smile.

"Yeah quite an improvement from before," inquired Kaoru. At these two comments she respectively slapped their heads.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock my sense of style Hikaru and Karou."

"You've changed," said the twins.

"Well it's been three years since then it would have been impossible for me to have not changed. Stupids," she said.

"Okay, calm down," said Hunny.

"Oh, yeah nice job winning the Judo tournament," Shadow said. This caused him to give her a hug. The rest of the day mainly comprised of visiting places like the Empire State Building, Ground Zero, The guy from cake boss's shop, Broadway, and several other places and eateries.

By the time Shadow was returned home it was ten o'clock and she was beat. As soon as she hit her bed she was asleep. As she slept, she dreamt of all the times the host club had dragged her around. (Sorry way too tied to go into detail) While she slept a smile and a tear appeared on her face. The smilefor the memories, but the tear for the forgotten times.


	12. The Fateful Day

I own nothing, but the idea of the story. Sorry for the late update, but I've been tired and I get distracted easily. Sorry I'll try and update more frequently.

_**The Apartment**_

Haruhi woke up to the sound of hissing. She opened her eyes to see Mori there, and instead of screaming like the Flare hoped, she simply petted his head and got up. "You guys have gotta come up with something original," said Haruhi as she yawned. As she opened the door to leave her room, a bucket of water doused her and the bucket fell on her head.

The twins both were laughing hysterically. Haruhi lifted the bucket off of her head and gave them a death glare. "You two are so dead," she shouted playfully as she began to run after the twins who had already bolted. Haruhi had managed to tackle them on the couch and that's when the doorbell rang. "I got it," Haruhi said as she got off of the two frightened twins. "Who is it," she said as she opened the door.

The second the door was wide open a sea of roses flew at her. "What the heck," said Haruhi surprised. "Why all the roses?"

"You should know," said Kyoya. "You did this too when we were in high school." Haruhi just shook her head as she held the door for the host club and the others.

"What's with all the animals," asked Hikaru. He looked at the tabby cat that had the part in its tail to the left.

"I found them, and decided to keep them," said Haruhi as she and everyone else that was not in the host club tried to stifle laughs. "By the way, the one you are petting has the name Hikaru. Kaoru, the other orange cat is his twin brother and has the same name as you. The owl's name is Kyoya." At that moment both decided to look at each other causing an eruption of laughter.

"Looks like the name suites him," said Sugar through giggles. "The bunny over there," he said pointing to the rabbit, "has the name Honey or Hunny either one is fine." Mitsukuni began to slowly understand what Haruhi's subconscious had done.

"The dog's name is Tamaki, he has a bit of a problem of being over the top," said Haruhi as she scratched his head. Flare quickly went into Haruhi's room and grabbed Mori the snake.

"This is Mori," she said as he slithered around her body to the floor. "He protects Hunny, which we all find odd because we actually expected him to eat Hunny."

"Anyway," said Haruhi breaking the silence, "I found all of them attracting quite a crowd of people, but no one would help them. I decided to take them with me and if and when I found an apartment, they would stay with me. "

"Shadow," said Mitsukuni calmly, "I think you named those animals after us." He gestured to the former host club.

"No, I didn't," said Haruhi's anger level rising. "I don't even know you," she shouted. Suddenly a sharp pain racked her body and she collapsed. The others quickly called an ambulance and rushed over to the hospital as all of Haruhi's past memories were forced back into her.

_**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL**_

Flare and Blaze were in Haruhi's room, and they were about to be forcibly removed from the room, because of visiting hours. They walked back to their apartment where the others anxiously waited.


	13. Her Memories Return, BUT NOW WHAT!

+Hello, I've taken a long time to update this story. It's all my fault and I'll try and update more often. Hehe I bet I left you hanging last chapter.

_**HOSPITAL-MIDNIGHT**_

It was almost complete silence in Shadow's hospital room, except for the constant 'beep…beep…beep' of the heart monitor. Without the lights, it seemed as if the room was empty, but inside the room was a girl living through her memories of her forgotten three years.

_**THE PAST-HARUHI'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_I saw my lost three years flash before my eyes; from the moment I entered music room three to the time I chose to wipe my memories. The thing that stood out was when I was in my third year. It was right after club had been dismissed. I was the last person to leave the club and the school. For once, I had to use the vast library for research. As I walked past the gate, I felt a cloth being tightly pressed against my nose and mouth._

_I woke up and hour later my hands and feet cuffed to a table. There was a man standing there about to puncture me with a syringe. I screamed causing the man to lose his grip on the syringe that was filled with a purple liquid. _

"_Damn it!" he screamed grabbing my neck. "That was so very hard to make. It took many years to perfect it, damn you! _

_I heard a door open as he chocked me. "Stop," yelled the man who just entered as he ripped his hands off my neck. 'Sorry madam," he said kindly, but it was false kindness. "Alex," he said as if scolding. "Why do you not just drain her body of the blood WITHOUT a painkiller, because we will truly become killers."_

"_I just thought it'd be inhuman to do it without a painkiller. I mean I'm not completely evil," said the man named Alex._

"_Well," said the man as he pulled out a large twelve inch steak knife and ran his finger down the sharp edge of the blade causing it to bleed drip by drip forcing me to watch in fear. He slowly got closer and as he did, I felt a surge of energy flow through my body. I was able to slip my thin arms through the metal chains and punched him. _

_He flew backwards and landed on his ass. "Why you little," he almost screamed. I quickly slid out of the other cuffs and jumped off the table and headed to the door. Just as I was about to reach the door, the man named Alex got in front of me with a dagger. I spun around and ran to where the knife was dropped when I had kicked the other man. I grabbed it and turned on Alex who was chasing me and jabbed him across his left eye and then jabbed two inches of the knife into it_

_He screamed and fell to the floor screaming tears of blood coming from his left eye. "I'll get you one day," he yelled after me as I opened the door and ran and ran. As soon as I got out of the building I hailed a taxi home and ran into the house. I locked the door to the house behind me and ran into my room where I locked the door and hid under the covers and cried. I cried just as hard as I had twelve years ago after my mother passed on._

_After that, I began to stop eating. I tried to bear with it myself but failed and I ended up telling my father. He took me to the hypnotist and this is where all this began… wait what's happening I'm losing my current memory. Someone, ANYONE, HELP!_


	14. Out of The Hospital, Into New Arms

Hey, it's been a while since I updated this story. Hehe, sorry about that. Anyway, let's get on with the story. This will be really short sorry that's the way it is.

* * *

_**Hospital- My Point of View- 2 A.M.**_

"Help me," Haruhi shouted as she sat up panting and drenched in sweat. She looked around the room and thought, _'Where am I? It looks like a hospital, but why am I here. I should be at Ouran. _She looked around the dimly lit room again and saw a way out through the windows. Haruhi stumbled out of the bed and towards the window, when she noticed that she was wearing only a hospital gown and her underwear. Haruhi turned and saw her clothes on the table on the other side of the room. She stumbled to the table and clumsily changed her clothes. Haruhi was able to regain her sense of balance and got to the window. She made sure no one was looking and opened the window and jumped into the nearby tree. Haruhi looked down, and saw the ground was at least thirty feet away!

'_Oh shit,' Haruhi thought. 'Okay, I just have to calm down. I CAN do this.' _ Haruhi took a deep breathe and began her descent. She carefully gripped the higher branches as she shuffled towards the trunk of the tree. She bent down, grabbed the branch she was standing on and lowered herself. She continued to do this until she was about twenty feet off the ground. As she put her weight onto the branch, it broke and she only managed to grab the branch above her with one hand.

'_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't hold on much longer,' Haruhi though ._She could feel her fingers loosening and finally, she slipped off. _'I'm going to die,' Haruhi thought as she fell and smashed into other branches 'I'm going to die not knowing where I am or why I'm here. _

* * *

_**Beside the Hospital – My Point of View – 2:30 A.M. **_

"Ugh," said Aaron as he walked down the street. "What was with that weird dream of me saving a falling girl, I mean that's just nuts." He held his arms out and said, "If a girl falls into my arms in the next ten second, then I'll marry her," he said sarcastically. '_Ten,' he thought as Haruhi got closer 'nine, eight, seven, six, five, four.' _ Haruhi crashed into his arms and he fell from the weight and velocity. "Uhh," he said regaining his senses, noticing the beaten up girl in his arms. He shook her and said, "Miss, are you all right." He then realized he probably SHOULDN'T be shaking a wounded person and picked her up to take her back into the hospital, when he heard he speak.

"Do…n't ta...aa…ke… m…e… ba…ck… th…e…r…e," Haruhi said very weakly before passing out again.


	15. Greeting the New Guest

Since so far in the polls, people want me to focus on Remembering the Past, I'll do it. The poll is still open so remember to vote and who likes the new guy. Oh and remember Italics mean thought and so does '' if I forget Italics. And sorry for springing a new story on you all of sudden when you want updates on this.

_**Outside the Hospital- 3:30 A.M. – My Point of View **_

The stunned college boy sat there staring at the girl who had landed in his arms. He continued to stare at her in a daze. "Wow," he said when he finally regained his senses. Then it hit him. He was holding a girl that had fallen out of a tree AND she had been in the hospital. '_She said she didn't want to go back in there, but she looks like she needs medical help' _He picked her up bridal style and sighed. He looked at her face and said, "Looks like you're coming home with me." He carried her to his truck and put her in.

_**Random Dude's Apartment- 4:00 A.M. –His point of view **_

I carefully picked the girl out of the passenger seat and carried her into my cheap apartment building. It was an old run down building, not amazing, not very nice, but it was home.

I carried her to the elevator, only to see a sign that said 'OUT OF ORDER.' "Dammit," I said as I turned around to the stairs. I trudged up four flights of stairs while carrying a girl that was pure dead weight.

'Ugh," I said as I finally reached the fourth floor. I set her down, while I opened the door. "Sorry," I muttered as I picked her up again. "I know that floor is covered in filth, but I had to." I didn't have to carry her much further, because my apartment was a room 408 in the middle of the hall. I set her down once again and unlocked the door.

"Hello ," said my elderly neighbor Mrs. Smith. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes. "My word," she said. "I can't believe that you brought a girl home, especially one like that." She gave me a slightly disappointed look. "Don't tell me you're going to…"

"No," Mrs. Smith, I said embarrassed.

"Well," she said with a smile. "See you later then. I watched her as she hobbled away with her walker.

I turned my attention back to the girl and picked her up after I had opened the door. "Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable," I said as I carried her in and took her to the only bedroom in the apartment. I placed her on the bed and covered her and then I went to sleep on the couch. "Man," I said as I jumped onto the couch. "I'm beat." I fell asleep no more than five minutes later.

_**Random Dude's Apartment – Next Morning 12:30 P.M. – My Point Of View**_

"Ugh," said Haruhi as she sat up and rubbed her forehead. "What the hell happened?" Haruhi got up and ended up collapsing with a hard 'THUD'. "Ow," she said as she hit her head on the floor. Within minutes of falling, a guy with wet hair, no shirt but fairly well built in muscles came in and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright," he said picking her up bridal style holding her close to his bare chest. Haruhi simply nodded, slightly discombobulated. As he carried her back to the bed, she got a better look at her surroundings. It was a small room, it had one medium sized window and a large wooden closet. Around the room were scattered clothes and a few beer cans. "Sorry for the mess," he said setting her back down in the bed. "I wasn't expecting company so late last night."

Haruhi looked away as the man's face got close to hers and she blushed. "So," he said nervously while he scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go to work now. Call this number if you need anything." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. He blushed as her hand touched his.

He began to walk away, but Haruhi managed to grab his shirt but nearly falling out of the bed. "Wait," she said scared. The man turned back and looked at her, blushing.

"What do you need," he said nervously as he helped her back into the bed. As soon as he saw she was situated, he sat down at the end of the bed by her feet.

"Where and who am I?" Haruhi looked at him confused. The man leaned back and sighed as he thought for a moment.

"Well," he said as he began to rub the back of his head. "I can answer the first part of your question; you're in New Haven, Connecticut at my apartment. The part about your name I can't answer because I don't know who you are."

"Oh," she said. "I bet I asked you to not take me back into the hospital." She smiled as she said this and the man seemed surprised.

"How'd you know," he said. "I thought you were half out of it." She nodded and laughed a little bit as she lay back down.

"You don't seem like the type of person to just abduct another one for no reason, so I'll just assume that I asked you not to take me to the hospital." Haruhi just laid there for a minute before she asked him another question. "Well, since you don't know my name, why don't you tell me yours and give me one that you think suits me," she said as she sat up and smiled again.

"Wh..a….aa…," he stuttered and blushed at her statement. "Well, my name is John Grey and since you fell from a tree and didn't get to hurt," he said with a mischievous smile "Let's call you Lucky." Haruhi thought about for a moment then shook her head.

"No," she said kinda sad. "Lucky is a pet's name, but how about Luck. Since Lady Luck was looking out for me." She said this with the same sad smile.

"Okay," John said. "I like that. Luck. It's simple and honestly, I feel like my luck will change after this." They both smiled at each other for a moment, and then kissed.


	16. Another New Name

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. With Christmas break coming up there was a lot of work to do in school, so of course I was busy, but I love to write these stories so here's another chapter.

* * *

_**John's Apartment – Luck/Haruhi's Point of View -12:30 – 1:30 P.M**_.

We kissed for a long time. We didn't care about the fact that we barely knew anything about each other. We were simple went off of the emotions and the feeling that perhaps, it was fate. We kissed for a long time. We kept progressing faster and faster. I barely notice that he was undressing me and I him. We were completely consumed in emotion and oblivious to anything else around us.

The whole time, he was very kind and gentle. He was always asking if I was okay and after we were done, he held me until morning. As I drifted off to sleep in his arms, I thought to myself, 'I love you John. I love you.' Perhaps I said it out loud and maybe, just maybe, he heard me. But either way, whether he heard me say it or not, he held me all the tighter as I drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

_**John's Apartment –John's Point of View – 4:00 P.M.**_

I woke up and I opened my eyes to see Luck in my embrace. I didn't want to disturb her, so I continued to hold her tightly. I looked at her sleeping face and felt content and relaxed. 'She's so beautiful,' I thought as looked at her sleeping face. 'I love you.' I held her tighter as I drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

_**John's Apartment - My Point of View - 6:00 P.M**_

Luck woke up to the sound of a growling stomach. She opened her eyes and laughed quietly when she saw she was being held by John. "Wake up hungry, we can't sleep ALL day," she said as she sat up.

"Hmm," he said as he too got up. Then, to answer his own question, his stomach growled. Luck stifled a laugh and got out of the bed.

"Come on sleepy head," she said as she slipped her underwear and jeans on. She looked at the clock on the bedside table then said, "Come on, get up. It's six o'clock. I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten for hours." Luck continued to get dressed. She wore a simple black tee and jeans.

"Alright," he said as he sat up and yawned. "I know what I want to eat."

"What?" Luck said as she threw him his boxers that were lying on the ground and turned around.

John was putting on his boxers when he noticed her back was turned to him. "What," he said playfully. "You've already seen all of me, what's there to be shy about." Luck blushed slightly at this.

"Well," she said turning around to the now partially dressed John. "When I was getting dressed you gave me my privacy by keeping your eyes close, so I thought I'd do the same."

"Alright," he said. "You got me. Oh, can you guess what I want to eat." He got up and put on his jeans while he waited for her answer.

Luck thought for a moment then said, "Burgers?" John simply shook his head no. "Well than what?"

John snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and whispered in her eat, "You."

"Oh come on," said Luck as she turned her head to whisper in his ear . "We already did that enough earlier," She smiled slyly and he blushed. "Let's get burgers. "

"Okay," he said pulling her off of the bed and into his embrace. "But how about instead of Luck we call you Angel." He looked down at her sweetly as Luck looked at him confused.

"Why? I thought we already decided on a name." Luck backed out of his embrace and put her hands on her hips and began to question John. "I mean isn't Luck okay?"

"No,"John stated simply as he pulled her close again. "You deserve a better name. Plus Luck seems impractical now that I think about it.

"But why Angel? I mean I am not, and probably never was, an Angel." She looked up and saw John turning a dark shade of red. "Are you okay?" Luck wriggled her hand free and placed it on John's cheek, causing him to blush even worse.

"Don't look at me," he told her embarrassed.

"Why?" She tried to look up but John hid his face with his hand. "Fine," she said looking down with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"You are as beautiful as an Angel. Even if you are no Angel, you are my Angel. Please understand that. Please understand that I love you. "

"Okay," said Angel as she kissed John. "Thank you John, thank you." The two stood there embracing each other before leaving the house.

* * *

**_Shadow's Apartment – My Point of View – 6:00 PM_**

"Where is she," yelled Kyoya. "We spent years trying to find her! We finally did, but only for her to disappear on us again!"

"Calm down Kyoya," said Kaoru as the others looked on.

"Shut up," snapped the shadow prince. "Why aren't you guys more concerned about this! Don't you care!?"

"Kyoya," said Tamaki, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You should know that we all care. I care even though Haruhi and I broke up."

"We all care," said Flare, for once trying to calm things down. "But right now, if we all blow a fuse nothing will happen."

"She's right," said Tamaki. "We can't afford to panic this much or else we'll never find her. So Kyoya, please calm down."

Kyoya thought for a moment and realized that he was just like a child, a child who had lost a precious toy. "My God," he said covering his face in shame. "I can't believe… I just lost control…," he paused. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Honey. "We all miss Haruhi. We all do. No one here is an exception to that and we will all use our resources to find her."

"Yeah," they all said.

"I'll call the hospital and get the recordings. See if I can get anything from that." Owl whipped out his cell phone and began making calls.


End file.
